


Sexy Daydreams

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Two Can Play [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, minor language, sort of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: He was almost inclined to believe her, until he saw a wicked spark to her eyes and a slight sheen to that beautiful neck. His little minx lied, this was a damn set up. Well, Ellie, two can play at that game, he thought with a wicked smirk of his own.





	Sexy Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr
> 
> this is the most “smut” you’ll get from me 🤷🏻♀️

Humming the latest Maluma tune and tapping the beat out with his pen, Nick’s eyes caught movement across the bullpen. 

Looking up from the paperwork he had come in way too damn early to finish up, he saw Bishop strutting in. Olive green trench coat on—it seemed to be her new favorite—air pods in humming to her own song, she slowly unwound the scarf Kasie gifted her a few months back from her neck. 

His breath caught in his throat, time stopped. He wasn’t sure if it was the early morning glow of daylight dancing across her face, or the slow sensual song that his music just flipped to, or the lack of sleep clouding rational thought. But  _holy fuck_. She was still fully clothed but  _damn, _unwinding that scarf was like opening up your last gift on Christmas morning. Savoring the reveal, taking your time to maximize pleasure, all to see the pretty little package underneath. 

The scarf dropped, his heart stopped. Her neck—smooth, tanned, bare neck—was on full display. A simple movement: Ellie flipping her hair over her shoulders & rolling her head around, pausing to the right, exposed a precious length of her neck. 

Nick’s mouth went bone dry. Licking his lips his mind began to wander. To early mornings spent a little differently, to feeling a racing pulse beneath his lips, to licking a trail down that slender neck that led to Lord knows where. 

Ellie brought a delicate hand up to where her neck met her jaw, pulled her hair up in her hands, and slowly shook her hair out. Gold waves cascaded and tumbled along her neck and collarbone. He yearned to tangle his fingers in those locks as he bent her head back to mark what was his—

A throat clear from across the squad room and Nick snapped to attention. Suddenly his tight pants were excruciatingly painful; he thanked the man above he was sitting and Gibbs wasn’t in yet to say ‘grab your gear’. His previously glazed-over eyes focused on Ellie’s. A questioning look filled her face, lifting her eyebrows she probed without saying a word. 

His mouth was filled with cotton apparently, but he somehow managed to speak, “Uhh- um, sorry. Zoned out a little, it’s too early. Must’ve been day-dreaming,”  _about your freaking sexy ass neck_, he didn’t add. 

“Mmmmm,” was all he got in response from her as she slowly slipped out of her coat. Even that motion was a turn on. Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him? Here he was, at work, getting a hard on and having sexy daydreams about a neck,  _a neck_!

Well it wasn’t his fault, if she wasn’t wearing that damn scarf...wait. “It’s a little warm for a scarf, isn’t it?” Nick questionedEllie, doubting her naive role in all of this. 

Feigning innocence Ellie replied, “What? There’s a slight chill out there.” 

“Mmmmm,” Nick shot back at her, “it’s 75 degrees out.”

“Yeah, chilly.” 

He was almost inclined to believe her, until he saw a wicked spark to her eyes and a slight sheen to that beautiful neck. His little minx lied, this was a damn set up.  _Well, Ellie, two can play at that game_, he thought with a wicked smirk of his own. 


End file.
